Lost Memories of Plum Blossoms
by Yuna Isabella Seitta
Summary: Ri Kouyuu had lost his memories and found his long lost family. While Ran Shuuei tried his best to loacte his best friend and will Kouyuu be able to save his father, Kou Reishin from danger and who is Hirin?
1. Chapter 1

LOST MEMORIES

LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM

By Yuna Isabella Seitta

**It was as usual Shuuei would go into the outskirts of the city under His Majesty Shi Ryuuki orders to survey the kingdom safety. Nether less, Shuuei would always begged (or more like dragged) his best friend Ri Kouyuu to follow him. Kou Reishin, Kouyuus' adoptive father has always sending death glare to him whenever he dragged his son out of the Imperial Palace walls without his permission, leaving him with all the large pile of desk work on Kouyuu and his in the Civil Affairs Department office. Reishin will not touch the mountain pile of scrolls until his son come back and continues his work. **

"**I saw Kouyuu in the stables with that Ran boy. Is he going into the outskirts again?" Kou Kijin, the Senior Secretary of Finance Department said when he saw Reishin sitting near their usual tea table near the blooming cheery blossoms, staring out into the blue with his favorite flipping fan in his hand.**

**Reishin didn't realize that Kijin was staring at him with the weirdest expression behind that eccentric mask of his. **

"**What took you so long?" Reishin asked sarcastically when he sensed that someone was standing behind him, non other than Kijin. His 'best friend' took his seat opposite him as a he poured a cup of tea.**

**After a long awkward pause of silence, Reishin finally broke the pause with a very irritating expression with his heart cursing General Ran Shuuei for dragging his son away from the work. **

"**I heard that the Civil Affair Department was slumped into six feet under of works without your son in the office recently" Kijin said as he drank the tea slowly. **

**He knows very well that Reishin will never put anything to work as more than half of his responsibilities Kouyuu proudly took over under some unknown reason. No one would dare to question the Almighty Kou Reishin from The Civil Affairs Department; one would prefer to think before thinking of questioning him without the proper words. **

**That little idiot………..Reishin thought. **

"**He has a lot of man for him to dragged around and of all people he dragged Kouyuu" Reishin said as he flipped open the fan. **

"**You've been keeping Kouyuu in that office far too long, probably he wants to get some fresh air" Kijin suggested as Reishin narrowed his eyes. **

"**Fresh…air?" Reishin thought. **

"…**or he wants to get out of his unstable mental father…" Kijin sneered as Reishin veins pooped out. ****Although that does not him from grumbling as he walked out of the office, nor does it prevent Reishin from slamming the door behind him. **

"**I'm a Civil Affair official not your damn soldier!" Kouyuu said angrily as they forcing the horse to run over all the thick bushes as he kept grumbling all the way from Kiyou to the Ran Province which took them more than 4 months to get their by horse. It s a long way down, as Shuuei was busy trying to make up which was the best way to reached their safely without huddling into unwanted guests along the way. It would be troublesome for the two of them. **

**Shuuei just quietly laughed when he heard all sorts of grumbling and curses from Kouyuu mouth. He must have learned that from his father attitude.**

**Like father like son…Shuuei thought as they continue their restless and uncomfortable journey to his beloved hometown.**

"**Are you still alive back there?" Shuuei asked Kouyuu who seems to be trying not to let himself fall asleep or else, the consequences would be unavoidable being a no sense of direction official. **

**Shuuei never forget when Kou Reishin threw him endless death glares to him before when Kouyuu got lost in the forest after they came back from the Sa Province after paying and checking on the safety issues with Shurei and Eigeitsu. **

**Kouyuu was only found the next four days in the jungle but it was a horrible experience for someone who only works in the office. Reishin dispatched his spies to looked for Kouyuu and only to found him all wet, without food nor water, moreover he was terrible fallen ill for dehydration and a very bad fever for the next few weeks lying in bed. Shuuei had never forgiven himself for that. **

**The night was cold in the forest. Both Shuuei and Kouyuu decided to camp for they night to wait for the sun to rose from its slumber. **

"**He really is a lousy sleeper" Shuuei mumbled sarcastically when Kouyuu suddenly punched directly into his face as he mumbled something in his sleep. Kouyuu then fell onto the ground as he snores.**

**Shuuei just let out a sigh that Kouyuu never wanted to hear. As he looked at Kouyuu who seems to be in a deep sleep was dumbfounded for having his guard down. **

"**He has no chances of surviving in the forest if he's going to let his guard down" Shuuei chuckled as he looked up into the silvery moon that surrounded by the stars. **

"**I was wondering when we're going to arrived here" Kouyuu grumbled when they finally arrived at the Ran Province checkpoint. **

"**Kouyuu, if you have some sense of direction in your head, we might be able to reached here earlier than we supposed to be" Shuuei said in a mocking way as Kouyuu blushed madly upon hearing the sentence. Shuuei just laughed when he saw the faint pink blush on Kouyuus' cheek. **

"**Shut the hell up!" Kouyuu said angrily as he entered the Province main door. Shuuei just shrugged. **

**He never changes…Shuuei thought. **

**After a while, they arrived at the Ran manor that located near the capital. They were welcomed by Shuuei maids and butler.**

**It's big…Kouyuu thought as he watched Shuuei walked into the manor. **

"**Kouyuu, what are you standing there for? Come in" Shuuei said when he noticed that his best friend was still rooted to his stand outside the manor while he was already at the doorway of the manor. **

**A slight blush on his face making Shuuei sneered at his best friend dumbfounded behavior; especially it's a rare scene. **

"**This is your room for the day. If you need anything just let the maids know." Shuuei said as Kouyuu entered the guestroom located in the east wing of the manor. It has beautiful scene outside the room with Kouyuu favorite flowers blossoming beautifully. **

"**I'll leave you to yourself then" Shuuei said as he closes the door slowly. **

**Kouyuu then slumped into the soft bed near the window. He immediately falls asleep after yawning a few times. Only then he realized that he over slept when Shuuei knock softly on the wooden door. The sun has let the moon to take over its duty to shine the earth with its beautiful light. **

**His aquamarine hair that was tied properly before was now completely in a mess, making him hurriedly find the comb on the desk. **

"**Aha…someone over slept" Shuuei said when he saw Kouyuu busy tidy up his hair and there were some dark circles under the young official in front of him. More over the bed was a bit messy.**

"**Just shut up!" Kouyuu said angrily after he finishes tiding up the messy hair as he let his thick bangs fell over covering slightly his silvery orbs of his eyes. **

"**You let the window open?" Shuuei asked with concern after he feel cold breezes entered the room. He closes the window immediately. **

"**I felled asleep right after you left the room." Kouyuu said as Shuuei just frowned as he stared at Kouyuu who just slightly to find another excuses. **

"**You could catch cold like this" Shuuei said. Kouyuu realized that Shuuei was worried about him. **

"**Come, its time for dinner. It has been a long day" Shuuei said as he exited the room followed by Kouyuu. **

"**Where were you this afternoon?" Kouyuu asked him while Shuuei busy enjoying his meal. **

"**I went to pay a visit to my father in his manor and check on some things" Shuuei answered after a while. Actually he did not go to his father manor but to check on the rumors that he had been heard when he was in Kiyou. **

**He need to investigate it before the head of the Kou Clan knows about it. He never liked anything that has to do with Kouyuu safety.**

**Then, Kouyuu looked at him strangely. **

"**Oh, you missed me, didn't you?" Asked Shuuei as he put out a little smile that Kouyuu has always hated, he has billions of way to put some blush on Kouyuu fair skin. **

"**There's a limit to every joke!" Kouyuu mumbled as he continues his meal. **

**After a while, Kouyuu retreated to bed and so Shuuei had his light reading in the archive. **

**It was at stroke somewhere in the night, Shuuei sensed something was amiss. Up he goes out to the hallway of the manor with his sword held tightly in his hands. **

**Nothing… Shuuei mumbled but there was a little weird feeling that someone has penetrated the manor. Although the guards outside did not hassle but something tells him that something is going to happen. **

**He walked cautiously as his eyes looked around, seeking for the intruder who dares to intrude the Ran Manor. **

**Little does he know that someone has been waiting for the perfect moment to kill him. **

"**I must have forgotten to close the window" Kouyuu mumbled in his sleep when he felt the cold breezes of the night brushing through his skin. He sighed as he gets up lazily and walked slowly to the window. **

**Then, he stooped when he remembered that Shuuei had already closes the window before they went for dinner. He did not open it or did he?**

"**Who cares anyway. Just close the damn window" Kouyuu mumbled as he continued his 'journey' to the window. **

**Out of the dark, a big, black figure loomed in front him as he gasped as he was too surprised to see the figure holding something sharp that looked like a thin blade pointing its head to Kouyuu neck. **

**I have to make some noise… Kouyuu thought as he tried to free himself from the figure that grasping tightly his waist. **

**He quickly kicked the table near him and the black figure. **

"**Quiet, if you want to stay alive" The figure said as he put the blade nearer as blood started to make its way out. Kouyuu winced in pain. **

**Kouyuu immediately stood still. Hoping that Shuuei would hear the table feel down, his hands was trembling. **

**Only time could save him. His heart shout as loud as he could as traces of blood made its mark on his night robes. **

**Shuuei….!!**


	2. Chapter 2

LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM Chapter 2

**LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM**

**BY YUNA ISABELLA SEITTA**

**-Flashback-**

"**Quiet if you want to stay alive" " The figure said as he put the blade nearer as blood started to make its way out. Kouyuu winced in pain.**

**Kouyuu immediately stood still. Hoping that Shuuei would hear the table feel down, his hands was trembling. **

**Only time could save him. His heart shout as loud as he could as traces of blood made its mark on his night robes. **

**Shuuei!!**

**-Continuation of Chapter 1-**

"**Kouyuu must be sleeping by now. I'd better not disturbed him" Shuuei thought when he walked by Kouyuu room quietly.**

"**I must've been imagining things" Shuuei said as he thought that it was all in his head. After making his round, Shuuei went back to the archive to continue his disturbed reading.**

"**Shuuei!!" Kouyuu shouted on top of his lungs quietly as he heard Shuuei footsteps are getting further from the room. His mouth was covered by a large hand forcefully. **

**His chances of being saved immediately dropped to zero. **

**The figure grips seems to be loosening, Kouyuu quickly took his only chance to run out of the room to find safety. Unfortunately, Kouyuu steps was just not fast enough (he's not a good runner after all, he thought). To make things worse, the black figure was getting nearer and Kouyuu was lost. **

**Out of the blue, a small yet sharp blade flew into his right shoulder from behind. Kouyuu winced in pain as he suddenly tripped over his legs, making him lay on his stomach. **

**He tried to get up but the pain was so painful that Kouyuu lose his balance to stand up properly. **

"**Shuu…ARGH!" Kouyuu tried to call out for Shuuei but the figure grabbed his wounded wound making the dark red blood its way down on Kouyuu night robes. **

**Kouyuu tried his best to fight off but he was just too weak with all the wound on his body, he just couldn't take the pain anymore. **

**Before Kouyuu could do anything, a long thin sword made its way through to Kouyuu tunic. He gasped as the blade being pulled out quickly. The pain was unbearable. A pain that he never wanted to feel. **

"**Mission complete" Kouyuu heard the figure said that before he fades away into the darkness. **

**Kouyuu tried his best to reach his hand out but his sight was blurred as blood started to escape. He wanted to call out but the voice failed to cooperate. **

"**Sh…Shuu…ei…" Kouyuu muttered before he passed out into the deep dark of consciousness. Everything went dark. **

**In the morning…**

"**Shuuei-sama! Shuuei-sama!" a maid voice rang into his ears abruptly. His slumber was disturbed. With a sighed, he walked towards the wooden door of his room to see what was so important in that early morning, that his beauty sleep need to be disturbed. **

**As he opened the door, traces of blood were seen on his maid robes. His eyes widened, panicked started to accumulate in his stomach. **

"**What happened?!" Shuuei asked as his eyes were glued to the young maid who looked panicked and breathless. **

"**K…Kouyuu-sama…" Before she could explain, Shuuei immediately ran out towards Kouyuu room. Dry blood traces were all over the hallway starting from his best friend room that seems tried to walk to his room. His eyes widened.**

**Inside the room, a few maids were busy changing the once white cloth that had already bath in a dark red as dark as the blood. His maids gave way to their master towards the bed. **

"**KOUYUU!" Shuuei was completely too surprised. He never thought to see this sight. **

**Kouyuu was lying on the bed motionless. The bed sheet was now in coated red. Blood non stop coming its way out of the wound. Kouyuu chest seemed to be slowly heaved trying his best to breath. Shuuei calm hands are now trembling. **

"**Where's the Doctor?!" Shuuei asked the maids. His voice sounded shaky and panicked. **

"**He's on his way here, My Lord" The maid startled. **

"**Kouyuu, hold on! Please!" Shuuei said as he held tightly the cold hands of his companion. **

**After a while, the Ran Family doctor had arrived made Shuuei let out a sigh of relief. Shuuei took the chance to change up the robes he was using since last night to the usual robes he used. **

**It was late evening of the day; the doctor declared Kouyuu was finally out of danger; more over the wounds on his best friend body was completely covered up by several layers of bandages. Nether less, Kouyuu has still not wakened up. **

**Shuuei has still not touched any food since the morning emergency. He was still so shaken up by what happen to Kouyuu especially in his manor. **

"**How did someone intruded the manor?" Shuuei thought deeply. **

**He was sure that last night, there was nothing happened in Kouyuu room. Something struck him in the thought; he did not enter Kouyuu room while he was doing his round. The assassin must have been in the room while he passed by the room. **

"**Why am I being so careless?" Shuuei said as his gazes were locked on Kouyuu motionless body. He never felt so helpless. **

**Kou Reishin would never want to know about his son was wounded badly and became the target to kill by them. However, he might know this matter sooner or later. **

**The entire household servant has retreated to their quarter for the night. Leaving him sitting in Kouyuu room as he gently wiped off all of Kouyuu sweats. **

**Kouyuu chest slowly goes up and down as his breathing sound faintly heard. **

"**Kouyuu, I'll never forgive myself for what has happened to you. Because of my carelessness got you ended up like this. Shuuei said as his tears started to fall down his cheek. ****He blinked to clear the dust away and his vision returned just in time to see Kouyuu; Kouyuu could hardly breathe, even from where he was he could see the difficulty with which his ribcage heaved upwards with every breath.**

**Suddenly, a movement made by Kouyuu in his cold finger although his best friend did not show any signs of waking up soon. **

**One week has passed by since that incident and Kouyuu has not yet to wake up. Time was torturing Shuuei mentally, fearing that Kouyuu might not wake up at all. Shuuei took over Kouyuu duties that were supposed to be carried out in the province. **

**Later that day, he went back to the manor...**

"**Shuuei-sama, a messenger has just arrived from Kiyou. He's waiting for you in the main hall" His butler informed him as he get down from the carriage. **

"**Kiyou...?" **

**As he was informed, he went to the hall. **

"**I'm a messenger for the Kou Clan. I have a message for you from Lord Kou Reishin, the head of the Kou Clan" The messenger said with a polite boy as his hands searching for something in the small bag. **

**Shuuei was a bit shaken to hear that name. A name that he never wants to hear especially in this situation, he must have known that Kouyuu was nearly being assassinated by someone. **

**Shuuei pulled all of his remaining guts to hear what the message is and he feels that it's not going to be good. **

"**Lord Reishin has sent a group of personal bodyguards to escort Young Master Ri Kouyuu back to Kiyou in two days. He wanted to have an audience from you once you arrive at Kiyou. End of message" The messenger read the scroll out loud to Shuuei.**

**After dismissing the messenger, Shuuei slumped onto the chair as his head searching mentally of what will happened to him in Kiyou when he faced Reishin. He cannot imagine, it's just too unbearable. He is as good as dead now. Facing Kou Reishin will drive him insane.**

"**Shuuei-sama, Kouyuu-sama has been running up a very high fever since you left this morning. Do you want to summon the doctor now" The maid that were in charge of Kouyuu informed him who was seems to be in a deep thinking. **

"**Yes, I've given you the permission to summon the doctor if there's something bad happen no matter what it is. You must give full attention to him. Tell me if there's anything more that he needed" Shuuei said as the maid excused herself from her master of the manor. **

**Shuuei was very worried. Another problem lead to other problem. When is this going to end? **

"**How's he?" Shuuei asked the doctor when he saw him exited the room quietly.**

"**Kouyuu-sama fever is rising very fast. It's all the effect of the wounds. His body may not last in three days time, if we don't find the antidote now" The old doctor said as Shuuei was not comfortable with what he just said. **

"**What antidote we need to find? Don't you have it?" Shuuei asked again. **

"**I don't, its only being used in the Imperial Palace by His Majesty. It's a hard to find medicine and herbs" **

"**What types of herbs do you need? I'll send my men to search for it" Panicked started to over taken Shuuei mind. **

"**It's a very rare animal to find, an eagle blood, the black rose petals, and some chrysanthemum mint. These can only be found in the deepest mountain in the kingdom" The doctor said as Shuuei listened carefully. Every word is very valuable in order to save a live. **

"**Alright, I'll search for it right away." Shuuei said as he started to walked then he remembered something.**

"**Doctor, I need you to stay here and look over Kouyuu while waiting for the herbs. I'll pay you more" Shuuei said.**

**The doctor agreed to help him as much as he can to slow down the illness. **

**Shuuei men took more than three days to find the antidote. By then, Kouyuu was on the verge of death. While, the Kou Clan bodyguards has already arrived to the Ran manor. **

"**Now, we can only wait for the herbs to put its effect into his body" The doctor said once he received the herbs. **

**Kouyuu only made progression later that week. His wounds were completely healed up but his body is far too weak but as Kou Reishin ordered him, Kouyuu must return home to Kiyou immediately. With such condition, Kouyuu forced himself to go back. **

"**I think you should take more rest before we depart tomorrow morning. You have been under a lot of stress." Kouyuu said when he saw all the dark circles under Shuuei eyes moreover he looked exhausted. **

"**I cannot take care of you if you faint tomorrow especially in my condition" **

"**Are you sure you don't need anything, if I leave you alone?" Shuuei felt uncertain of leaving Kouyuu alone just to rest. Kouyuu just nodded. Shuuei sighed. **

"**Well, if you really insist." Shuuei said as his legs felt heavy to walk out of the room. **

**Later in the morning, both Kouyuu and Shuuei were escorted by Reishin bodyguard but one thing they did not expect to happen along the way. **

**A tragedy that will change Kouyuu, Shuuei and Reishin lives drastically set them apart for a very long time... What will happen in the end? **

**Review on next chapter 3**

**Will Ri Kouyuu be saved or will he have to choose between live and death for his father, Kou Reishin and Ran Shuuei? Why would people want to kill the heir of the Kou Clan and its head? His decision will decide his fate moreover pains are most inevitable to save himself. **


	3. Chapter 3

LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM

**LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM**

**BY YUNA ISABELLA SEITTA**

**-Flashback-**

"**I think you should take more rest before we depart tomorrow morning. You have been under a lot of stress." Kouyuu said when he saw all the dark circles under Shuuei eyes moreover he looked exhausted. **

"**I cannot take care of you if you faint tomorrow especially in my condition" **

"**Are you sure you don't need anything, if I leave you alone?" Shuuei felt uncertain of leaving Kouyuu alone just to rest. Kouyuu just nodded. Shuuei sighed. **

"**Well, if you really insist." Shuuei said as his legs felt heavy to walk out of the room. **

**-Continuation Of Chapter 2- **

**As soon as the sun started to shine its warm light, they departed from the Ran Province. **

**With Kouyuu escorted in a carriage, Shuuei followed him behind by using his horse. Kouyuu wound might reopen if he used the horse instead of the carriage. It also waste the doctor effort to cover the heavily bandage wound. **

**Somewhere in the time where the sun shines its best heat to earth, they stopped nearby a waterfall for a stop for lunch for a while. **

"**Shuuei, what's wrong with you?" Kouyuu neither muttered as he has been staring at Shuuei who has not eaten nor touch any of the manjuu he made before they depart from the province. **

**Shuuei was only half-listening. His eyes searched the thick woods frantically, his training putting his body on full alert. One of his spies warned him that some uninvited guest might be appearing along the journey to kill Kouyuu no matter what. **

"**Hey, are you even listening to what I'm saying here?!" **

"**W...what did you do that for?!" Shuuei snapped when Kouyuu gave him a tasteful fist on his head. **

"**I asked what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kouyuu snorted when Shuuei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was still feeling slightly guilty for having kept it from Kouyuu, but God only knew what he would have done if he had found out. **

"**I...I was busy thinking of Lady Shuurei" Shuuei lied beautifully. **

"**Are you sure your damn head is okay?" Kouyuu asked doubtfully. **

**Actually he never heard Shuuei said anything about Lady Shuurei. Although Shuuei the womanizer has always been filling his own boring live with cheap woman but he never dares of saying out a word about her in front of Kouyuu nor Reishin himself. **

"_**He's hiding something away from me" **_**Kouyuu thought. **

**Kouyuu kept his eyes on Shuuei who does not even noticed that he was staring at him ever since Shuuei weird behavior at the waterfall. **

**Shuuei eyes have been alert even more than before. As if he is expecting something was going to appear out of the thick woods. **

**In Shuuei head he was only thinking of arriving into somewhere safe such as the Sa Province that located a few days of journey from the Ran Province. **

**With Shuurei and Tou Eigetsu as the appointed governors, Kouyuu might be safer in that place rather than out here in the woods. **

"_**We've been watched"**_** Shuuei thought ever since he sensed that someone has been watching them ever since they left the Ran Manor. **

"_**I need to find the reason of why someone would want to kill Kouyuu earlier"**_** Shuuei determined. **

**As the night fall, they immediately stopped as darkness prohibited them on continuing their journey in the darkness. **

**Without leaving Kouyuu alone, Shuuei gazes left glue on him. Making sure that Kouyuu was safe. His instinct kept on telling him that something is going to attack them soon. **

**In the night, the cold wind blew. Kouyuu has already fallen asleep in the carriage while Shuuei sat near the bone fire while the rest of the bodyguards have fallen asleep without alert. **

"**How could they call themselves bodyguards?" Shuuei mumbled as he stuffed Kouyuu hand made char-siew manjuu. Although, the manjuu was not warm anymore but it has not lost its taste yet. **

"**Hmm, Kouyuu has the potential of opening a pastries shop if he continues doing this" Shuuei exclaimed as he took up another manjuu. **

"**Shuuei, did you slept last night?" Kouyuu asked worriedly when he noticed a slight dark circles under his best friends eyes. **

**Shuuei just laughed stupidly as Kouyuu narrowed his eyes. **

"**Don't even dare to give me that lame laugh as an excuse" Kouyuu muttered when Shuuei just put an 'I-don't-know-what-the–hell-are-you-talking-about' face.**

**Shuuei recalled a creeping uneasiness such as the one he was feeling right now; it was inauspiciously similar to the one he always got whenever he knew he was on enemy territory.**

**Shuuei moved closer to Kouyuu.**

_**That feeling in your gut that tells you you're being watched.**_

**The sky was dark and gloomy; it's going to rain soon. A heavy one. **

**When, they were about to cross a very narrow hill. Something or more like someone ambushed them. Wearing black clothing, with swords in the hand. **

**Within an instance, Kou Reishin bodyguards were taken down while Shuuei tried his best to protect Kouyuu from the ambusher. It was then; he realized that with only him, he might not be able to take them out. They were out numbered. To fight under the heavy rain only made things worse. **

"**Who the hell are you? What do you want from Kouyuu?!" Shuuei asked them as he sways his sword to prevent them nearing Kouyuu. **

**While, Shuuei tried his best, Kouyuu was captured by the assassins. **

"**STOP!" the assassin that was holding Kouyuu with a pointed sword by his neck shouted. **

**Shuuei immediately halted. Then, he dropped his sword. He was now surrounded by the assassins as they pointed the point of the sharp blade to Shuuei neck. **

"**Let him go!" Shuuei pleaded. **

"**Listen, Ri Kouyuu. Its either you follow us or watch your friend here get killed for nothing" The leader of the assassin said as Kouyuu gulped. **

"_**If I follow them, Shuuei would be saved" **_**Kouyuu thought. He nodded in defeat. **

"**You're a smart one" **

"**No, Kouyuu!" Shuuei shouted but the last thing he could remember seeing Kouyuu being hit behind his neck and fainted. Blood from his recovered wound reopen. **

**While, Shuuei was pushed into the deep yet ferocious current of the river, he shouted out something as he sank deep into the water. **

"**KOUYUU!!" **

**Kouyuu realized that he was tied both his hands, when he opened his eyes. Shuuei was not in sight. He winced in pain as he can feel that the wounded has reopened. While all the assassins was busy eating nearby the fire. **

"**Hahaha, that bastard Kou Reishin finally gets the taste of revenge. Both of the important people in the Kou Clan will be killed!" They said as they laughed. **

"_**They're going to kill Reishin-sama!" **_

"_**I'd better get away from here, quickly"**_** Kouyuu thought as he tried to roll himself quietly away from them. **

**After a while, he finally distanced himself from them. It took all of his energy to stand up, then he quickly run as fast as he could. He does not know where to run but his live was in danger. He ran and ran and continued to run but suddenly he heard the assassin voice shouting. **

"_**Oh, no!" **_

**He tried to run as fast as his legs could but in that deep darkness of the woods, he could not see properly where he was going. **

**Suddenly, he tripped over a branch. He slipped down the slippery hill as he rolled down the hill. He could only cover his head by now every pain in his body now felt terribly. **

**When, he was about to reach the foot of the hill, he did not realized that sharp yet big stones are ready to receive him. **

**As he rolled at the fastest speed, his head hit the stone. He loses his consciousness. Blood flow endlessly from his forehead. Kouyuu fate was unknown...**

**Back in Kiyou, Kou Reishin who was busy doing some light reading in his room heard something fell down on the floor. **

"**Something must've happen to Kouyuu" Reishin said as he stared at the broken vase on the floor that broke into small, sharp pieces. **

**The vase was given by Kouyuu to him a few years ago after he adopted him. Reishin really cherished it. Suddenly, he felt the uneasiness in his heart. He really hated that uneasiness. Something thing tell him that Kouyuu is in grave danger. **

"**Kouyuu, you'd better be safe" Reishin bit the inside of his lip uncertainly as clenched his fist around his fan.**

'**Kouyuu..." **

**Review on Chapter 4**

**Finally, what will happen to Kouyuu and Shuuei? Will Reishin be able to locate his son unknown whereabouts? Will both of the most trusted men of the emperor will be saved? Finally, Kou Shuurei, Tou Eigetsu, Shi Seiran, Rou Ensei, and Shi Ryuuki showed up. There are also a few more new made up character next episode. **

**Want to know more of what's going to happen next, wait for my next chapter the end of this week! Oh, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM

**LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM**

**BY YUNA ISABELLA SEITTA**

**-Flashback-**

"_**Oh, no!" **_

**He tried to run as fast as his legs could but in that deep darkness of the woods, he could not see properly where he was going. **

**Suddenly, he tripped over a branch. He fell down as he rolled down the hill. He could only cover his head by now every pain in his body now felt terribly. **

**When, he was about to reach the foot of the hill, he did not realized that sharp yet big stones are ready to receive him. **

**As he rolled at the fastest speed, his head hit the stone. He loses his consciousness. Blood flow endlessly from his forehead. Kouyuu fate was unknown...**

**-Continuation of Chapter 3-**

"**It's really raining heavily" Shuurei mumbled as she looked outside the window of the governors' manor. It has been a while since it last rained in the province. **

"**Seiran, come in and have some kanro tea" Shuurei said when Seiran entered her room looked breathless. **

"**My Lady, General Ran! He's...Come quickly!" Seiran said as he pulled her arms outside the room. **

**She was blinked. What happened exactly? **

**Both Seiran and Shuurei mounted a horse and it ran as fast it could to an unknown house in the capital of the province. **

"**Princess, you're here!" Ensei called out to her when she entered the small house. **

"**What happened?" Shuurei asked as she saw Eigetsu came out of a room looked so down. **

"**Some folks in the town found him lying near the river bank. It seems he was washed away here by the strong current from somewhere. He was unconscious when they brought him here" Ensei interrupted. **

"**Unfortunately, now he's suffering from hyperthermia. He's body temperature was below a normal human being could survive. More over his body was filled with heavy injuries. He might not make it if they didn't found him" Eigetsu said worriedly as the owner and his daughter of the house came out of the room with towels that are drenched in blood. **

"**He's in the room. I'm not sure when he'll wake up" Eigetsu said as he can read that Shuurei wanted to see General Ran. **

"**I've done my best, now we just have to wait" **

"**Thank you, Eigetsu" She was heart relieved that General Ran was out of danger. **

**She entered the room and found him lying on the bed unconscious, his silky black hair was let lose. She can see from his injured face, something must have happen. **

"**We need to inform Ryuuki about this." Shuurei said that night after she came back from the capital to the governors' manor. Seiran nodded in agreement. **

**Later that morning, Shuurei went back to where General Ran was. **

"**His body was raising a fever. He'll wake up soon" Eigetsu reported to her as he wiped off the sweats on General Ran forehead. His breathing was shallow. **

"**Lady Shuurei, he kept on saying something in his sleep last night. More like shouting" Eigetsu said before Shuurei left the room.**

"**What is it?" **

"**He was shouting out for Kouyuu-sama. Something like, don't follow them. Although I don't know who he meant by them but something bad must've happen" Eigetsu whispered. **

"**Eigetsu, I'll check with the Imperial Palace. Tell me immediately if anything happen" Shuurei said. **

"_**Now, I really need to check this. Kouyuu-sama might be in danger"**_** Shuurei thought on the way back to the manor. **

**At last, General Ran woke up a few days later. His eyes suddenly widened up in panic. **

"**Eigetsu, where's Kouyuu?!" He was trembling. **

"**Kouyuu-sama is not here. We found you lying near the river bank." **

"**General Ran, what happened?" Ensei asked after he heard a panicked voice in the room. **

"**We were under attack by a group of assassin. They've been trying to kill Kouyuu when we were in the Ran Province. While, we're on our way back to Sa Province, Kouyuu was..." Shuuei still trembled of what happened. **

"**Kouyuu-sama was...?" **

"**He chose to follow them in order to save me from killed. I was pushed into the river and... I...I don't know what happened to him after that" **

"**So, the 'them' you have been saying in your sleep was the assassin." **

"**You rest up. We'll find Kouyuu-sama" **

"**Ensei-san, I'll go back to the manor to inform Lady Shuurei about this. Please take care of him for a while" Eigetsu ordered him. **

"**Sure" **

"**I see. I'll send a messenger to Kiyou immediately." Shuurei said after Eigetsu explained to her. **

"**We could only hope that Kouyuu-sama is safe and sound" **

**Shuuei was looking outside the window into the clear sunny blue weather. He never felt this worried and useless. **

"**How can I let this happened again?!" He said as he clutches the white blanket that covered his lower body angrily. **

"**Don't be angry to yourself. It'll do you no good. I'm sure that Kouyuu-sama is somewhere out there. Just hope for the best" Ensei said to him as he threw a calm expression to General Ran. Shuuei ****only acknowledged with an almost imperceptible nod.**

"_**Kouyuu, please be safe" **_**Shuuei thought as he prayed for the best. **

"**What?!" Reishin was surprised to hear the words from the young emperor. **

"**Yes, General Ran is now in the Sa province under your niece protection. Unfortunately, Kouyuu whereabouts are unknown. Apparently, they were ambushed by assassins in their journey. I'll send some of my man to search for him in the woods of Ran Province immediately" Ryuuki said to calm the man who stood froze in front of him upon hearing the bad news that were brought in by Shuurei messenger that morning. **

"**Thank you, Your Highness. Please excuse me" **

**That morning too, the whole imperial palace was shaken to hear the news. Especially, it involved the emperor two most trusted men who held the Flower of Trust. It will affect the Imperial Court badly. **

**Ryuuki on the other hand tried his best to keep calm as one of his loved ones is in danger. He needs to act fast. **

**In the afternoon...**

"**I heard the news. What are you going to do now?" Kijin asked without looking at his friend who sat next to him in the Finance Department. **

**Reishin was in a deep thought. It's obvious that he is worried about his son. **

"**I'll inform the Kou Manor. They're near to that province. It's wiser to set them out now" Kijin said after remain silent.**

**He knows that Kou Kurou will immediately take action once he heard this. If Kouyuu dies, the Kou Clan will lose its only heir. **

**The sun was letting its light shone onto a fair skin young man with aquamarine hair who lay on the bed, heavily bandaged. He was still trapped in the darkness of his consciousness. **

"**What should we do, Brother?" A girl voice was heard outside the room. **

"**He hasn't waked up more than a week. If Father comes back, we'll be in trouble. Father never wants to see his face anymore after he kicked Hirin-Aniue out of this house" **

"**Look, don't said anything about we found Hirin to father. We just keep it a secret. Please, for the sake of him. I don't want to lose him anymore. I love him like I love you, Sirin. Both of you are my dearest sibling" Another man voice said.**

"**I will, Girin-Aniue" **

**Review on Chapter 5**

**Well, everyone is in panic. Will Reishin be able to find Kouyuu? Reishin was about to lose his patience. Who is Hirin? Somehow Sirin and Ginri has some connection with Kouyuu? Who are they? **

**If curiosity kills you so much, find out in my next chapter next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM

**LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM**

**BY YUNA ISABELLA SEITTA**

**-Flashback-**

"**What should we do, Aniue?" A girl voice was heard outside the room. **

"**He hasn't waked up more than a week. If Father comes back, we'll be in trouble. Father never wants to see his face anymore after he kicked Hirin-Aniue out of this house" **

"**Look, don't said anything about we found Hirin to father. We just keep it a secret. Please, for the sake of him. I don't want to lose him anymore. I love him like I love you, Sirin. Both of you are my dearest sibling" Another man voice said.**

"**I will, Ginri-Aniue" **

**-Continuation of Chapter 4-**

"**General Ran, you've not completely healed!" Eigetsu tried to stop Shuuei from getting up from the bed. **

"**Kouyuu has not been found. I need to find him. He might be outside there lost in the woods" **

"**We tried our best to find him. His Majesty has kindly sent us an army to search for him" Shuurei interrupted. Shuuei was out spoken. **

**It has been a week since Kouyuu was captured. Shuuei was losing his patience. **

"_**No, I cannot sit here, Kouyuu is in danger" **_

"**Please, just rest up here. Both Seiran and Ensei are trying his best to find him" Shuurei said gently as she pushed him down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to his bare chest. **

"**My Lady, Hirin-sama has woken up" a maid informed Sirin in her room later that evening. **

**Her eyes widened up in joy. She immediately sent the maid to inform her brother who was reading in the archives. **

**She was filled with joy to know that her brother has woken up after more than three weeks sleeping after Girin-Aniue found him in the rocky cliffs with injuries all over his body and his robes are ripen badly. It has been a while, since they were parted. **

"**Where's Aniue?" **

"**He's in the room resting, My Lady" the maid bowed to her politely as she opened the sliding wooden door for her young miss. **

**As the door opened, revealing a young man sitting on the bed looking outside the window.**

"**Hirin-Aniue, you're up" Sirin said cheerfully as she approached the bed. **

**The man then turned around to see the owner of the voice. Unfortunately...**

"**We've searched the whole woods, there's nothing, Princess" Ensei said as he slumped on the wooden chair as Shuurei served both him and Seiran some Kanro tea.**

"**Princess, I heard that they are some small capital near the woods. Probably, he's there." **

"**I'll go there to check if there's any sign of him. Although he's a no-sense of direction man but I'm sure he knows where to get help" **

"**Yes, please. Seiran, you can go with Ensei" **

"**Yes, My Lady" Seiran nodded.**

"**I heard that the Civil Affairs Department is badly slumped into a very deep work without Kouyuu and Kou-shousho there" Houju remarked as Kijin failed in a report. **

"**It's hard. With Kouyuu gone missing, almost all the department operation stumbled" **

"**I wonder who he's taking this" Houju said. **

"**So, you haven't found him yet?" Reishin asked with a control tone. **

"**No, My Lord" The spy gulped as he confronted the head of the Kou Clan.**

"**Well, find him until you can. Don't return until you bring him to me. Understand!" **

"**As you wished" **

"**Where the hell are you, Kouyuu?" Reishin bitted his lips as his fan was nearly broken by his gripped. **

**It has been more than three weeks after his disappearance. The Kou Clan has been searching for Kouyuu immediately after they received the news. **

"**Get ready a carriage. I'm heading to the Kou Province today" Reishin ordered his butler. **

**His patience was over from the start when he received the news. **

"**It's all because of the little brat from the Ran took him there. Now looked at what has happen! I'll make sure he'll find my son alive" Reishin said angrily as he exited the room. **

**All the household servants bowed down when they heard the master was very angry. It is better not to say anything when he's like this or you'll have your head off any second. **

"**Sirin, I heard he's awake" Girin entered the room. **

"**Sirin, what's wrong?" **

**Sirin was crying on the floor. While, the aquamarine haired boy just looked at her. **

"**He does not remember us anymore"**

"**Hirin, we're your brother and sister. Don't you remember us anymore?" Girin asked as he walked closer to the man. **

**Empty silver orbs looked at him. He was expressionless. **

**Then, a word came out. Proving that he has lost everything. He did not remember a single thing. One simple word can change the whole thing. **

"**Who are you?" **


	6. Chapter 6

LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM

**LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM**

**BY YUNA ISABELLA SEITTA**

"**Hirin, we're your brother and sister. Don't you remember us anymore?" Girin asked as he walked closer to the man. **

**Empty silver orbs looked at him. He was expressionless. **

**Then, a word came out. One simple word can change the whole thing. **

**He did not remember a single thing. **

"**Who are you?" **

**-Continuation of Chapter 5-**

"**Hirin, it's me Girin, your older brother!" Girin shocked Kouyuu body. Kouyuu did not respond. **

"**Can't you remember a thing?" **

**Kouyuu just sat still on the bed. Now he's empty just like an empty bottle without its water to fill in. **

**But...**

**Before Girin could said anything out, Kouyuu said something faintly,**

"**Reishin-sama…"**

"**Hirin, who's Reishin?" **

"**I don't know" **

"**Sirin, why don't we let Hirin rest after all he just woke up. We cannot force him to answer everything in this condition" Girin said as he and Sirin slowly walked out of the room. **

"**Reishin-sama…, Shuuei…"**

"**Kouyuu!" Shuuei turned around when he heard Kouyuu called him. **

"**General Ran, what's wrong?" Shuurei asked him after she noticed that the man suddenly stopped walking. **

"**I swear that I could have heard Kouyuu called me just now" **

"**That's a good sign. Some old folks said that if you heard that someone close to you called out your name out of no where it shows that he's still alive" Ensei said as he patted the young general shoulder. He smiled flatly. **

"**We have to hurry" **

"**Well, have you found him yet?" Reishin asked Kurou once he dismounted the carriage when he arrived in the Kou Province. **

**Kurou welcomed him but he knew that his older brother would ask him that question once he arrived there at the Kou Main Manor. **

"**No, I've dispatched all the spies we have the Kou Clan to search for him after I received your message a month ago" He answered flatly. **

**He can feel that his brother was in a deep worry that he did not even to bother to ask anything else other than his precious adopted son whereabouts. Only Kouyuu can make him come all the way to the Kou Province. **

**For the first time in his entire live he spent, he never saw his brother looked so tired and worried. Under those cruel eyes are filled with a very dark circles. **

"**He needs to rest, he's pushing himself too much" Kurou thought with concerned. **

"**Rei-aniue, are you spending a night here?" Kurou asked.**

"**Yes, I'll be staying here until Kouyuu has been found." Reishin answered him without looking at him. **

"**I understand. I'll have the maids to prepare your room immediately. Is there anything else do you need?" **

"**A nice hot tea would be good" **

**After hearing that soft words, Kurou immediately ordered the maids to prepare the room and if his memories served right, Rei-aniue loved the chrysanthemum tea that Shuurei always served him in the imperial palace before. **

**Before Reishin entered the manor, his took a glance at the dark sky.**

"**It's going to rain again" He thought.**

**He let out a heavy sigh. Worries were over his limits. Kouyuu could be anywhere out there in the cold and hungry. **

**With all his heart, he could only hope that Kouyuu is safe and sound. **

"**Father, you're home" Sirin welcomed her father.**

"**Is everything alright when I'm away?" The man that aged around 40 years old stood in front of her with a very uncomfortable look. **

"**Yes, Father. How was your journey?"**

"**It was very unpleasant. In fact, His Majesty would want an audience with me in a few weeks time" **

"**Oh, for whatever for?" Sirin pretended that nothing has happen. **

"**I'm not sure but it sure is important until he sent a royal messenger to me" **

"**I'm sure it'll be good, Father" **

**After a while, the two of them passed by in front of Kouyuu room. Sirin heart skipped a beat. **

"**Oh, what's in that room?" **

"**It's one of the servants room" **

**Her father just nodded. She was relieved that her father did not question her more. **

"**Where's Girin and Sirin?" **

"**They're both sleeping in their room, My Lord" Even the servant was nervous of lying to the master of the house. **

**It was Lady Sirin who ordered all the servants to keep their mouth sealed about the man they have brought in secretly into the house. **

"**You're dismissed for the day" **

**It was somewhere in the midnight, Kouyuu strolled outside his room for fresh air. **

**He is now does not remember his name, origin, friends and family. What happen to him before? He sighed as he looked at the silver pale moon in the sky that shone its gentle light to his face. **

"**Who am I?" He muttered.**

**Looking at the moon made him felt that he has looked at it with someone for several times but whom? His heart ache so much to feel he is so useless. **

"**Why does the name of Reishin-sama and Shuuei felt so familiar? Who are they?" **

**In the morning, after breakfast, Sirin quietly sneaked into Kouyuu room. Her father has been watching his daughter funny behavior of leaving the table earlier than usual. He followed. **

**To his dismay…**

"**Sirin, who is this?!" Her father voice echoed throughout the small room. **

"**Father!" **

"**I don't remember of giving permission to someone whom I banned from this manor to enter here again!" **

"**B…but Father, he's injured" **

"**I don't care a single thing about him. Get him out of here now!" **

"**Father, he's apart of our family" **

"**NO, Sirin if you're going to disobey your father orders I'll banned you away too"**

**Sirin was speechless. Kouyuu just looked at what happened in front of him. He does not have a clue of what are they both talking about. He needs to stop them. **

"**Sir, please don't blame Lady Sirin" Kouyuu said politely as he stood in front of Sirin as her father was ready to slap her. **

"**You are in no position of ordering me what to do, boy!" He pushes Kouyuu to the wall that Kouyuu felled on his feet. His injuries are not healed yet thus he felt more pain. **

"**Don't blame her because of me, Sir. She's the one who helped me" **

"**Hmm… Don't you remember that you are not allowed in this house any more since the day I banned you 18 years ago"**

"**What do you by 18 years ago? I've never been here" **

"**Don't fool me, Boy!" **

"**It's true" Kouyuu pleaded with all his might try to keep himself awake. **

**Then he took the a pot of hot boiled water that was put on the small table near the bed and mercilessly poured it on Kouyuu, Kouyuu screamed in pain. **

"**Father, please stop. It's true. He's telling the truth" Girin who has been watching it finally voiced out. **

"**He has lost all of his memories when we found him in the woods" He continued as he quickly stood in front of his father. **

"**I don't care he lost what. All I want is HIM out of this house now" **

"…**Or do you want me to ban all of you out of this house too?" **

**Girin gritted his teeth, he needed to protect his long lost brother. If can, he will do anything to protect his siblings since the day their father abused Hirin and banned him from the Han Manor. **

"**Father, I've once swore that no matter who is the person who've hurt my brother and sister will pay for the price. That's including you too" **

"**If that's what you want, then I'll bring Sirin and Hirin out of here now. I could not bear staying with a father that hurt his own child" Girin said as he gently carried Kouyuu into his arms. Kouyuu has already fainted because of the uncontrollable pain in his wounds. **

"**From now on, you are not our father anymore. We will not use the name of Han family name. We don't want to carry the name of a shameless man. "**

"**You are no better than a living heartless beast in a human form. I don't remember that you have such father" **

"**Sirin, come. We're leaving" Girin called out for his sister. **

**He stood dumbly as all of his children left the room with disgust looked on their face. **

"**How dare they go against my orders?!" **

**Without hesitation, Girin took two horses from the stables and with some food supplies and tents; he brought Sirin and Kouyuu who now is known as Hirin away from the village. **

**Before the sun sets, they stopped for the night near the woods. Hirin was still sleeping after they wiped him off with a wet, cold water to heal the wounds that cause by their father earlier. **

"**I'm really sorry that this has happened to you. Please forgive me" With a painful look on Girin face as he gently covered Hirin body with a soft blanket that a kind maid from their manor gave him before they left.**

**Sirin looked at her brother. She knew that Girin felt guilty of leaving the manor. **

"**Sirin, you should get some sleep. We'll going to depart early tomorrow morning. I need you to help me take care of Hirin along the way. Can I count on you that?"**

**Sirin nodded then she remembered something. **

"**Where are we going to head after this?" **

"**We're going to the Sa Province. I heard the two young governors are very kind person. Probably, they can help us determined who is Reishin-sama and Shuuei that Hirin had been saying all this while" **

"**Probably, these two people are important to Hirin since he can only remember those names" **

"**With them, Hirin probably will remember himself again" **

"**I guess you're right"**

"**Now go to sleep" **

"**Goodnight, Aniue" **

"**Sa Province. It's a long way but if I can bring them both to safety that's the perfect place" Girin thought before he felled asleep. **


	7. Chapter 7

LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM

**LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOM**

**BY YUNA ISABELLA SEITTA**

**-Flashback-**

"**Where are we going to head after this?" **

"**We're going to the Sa Province. I heard the two young governors are very kind person. Probably, they can help us determined who is Reishin-sama and Shuuei that Hirin had been saying all this while" **

"**Probably, these two people are important to Hirin since he can only remember those names" **

"**With them, Hirin probably will remember himself again" **

"**I guess you're right"**

**-Continuation of Chapter 6-**

"**Hirin, are you feeling any better?" Girin asked Hirin who sat in font of him. Girin has been carefully rode the horse fearing that his younger brother wound would reopen again. While, Sirin followed them behind.**

"**Luckily I thought her how to ride before" **

**Hirin nodded as his eyes still looked so empty. He has lost his smile. Now he is more looked like a puppet without any feelings. **

"**What happened to you in the forest and what were you doing there alone?" Girin thought. He wanted to ask but he knows that it will be useless if Hirin does not have traces of clue of what happened to him last month. **

**They arrive in the busy yet peaceful capital city of Sa Province. It was packed with merchants and townsfolk. The town looked better than what they had imagined. They head for an inn near by the bay. **

"**Hirin, you rest up." Girin said as he gently laid Hirin in the bed as Sirin looked on and took wet cold water as she wiped it on Hirin sweating face. **

"**He must be in pain until he sweats like this" Sirin thought. Hirin already felled asleep after Girin left them in the room. **

**Girin finally arrived at the governors' manor. It was quite hard to passed through the guards especially it was heavily guarded. **

"**Governor Kou, Governor Tou. Someone here from the nearby village outside the province would like to have an audience with you. He said something of wanting to get help from you both" A guard reported into the office while both Shuurei and Eigetsu busy looking up at the scrolls. **

"**We'll be there in a while" Shuurei answered as Eigetsu threw her a look saying that 'what-kind-of-help?'**

"**I'm Kou Shuurei and this Tou Eigetsu. What brings you here in Sa Province?" Shuurei introduced them both politely. **

"**It's my pleasure to have your kind attention" **

"**What help do you want?" **

"**Actually, do you know who is Reishin-sama and Shuuei?" Girin blurted out. Both the governors looked surprised.**

"**Yes, we do. Official Kou Reishin and General Ran Shuuei are our colic. Why do you ask?" Eigetsu answered with a very puzzled looked on his face. **

"**Do you by any chance of how to meet them both? It's very urgent" **

"**Hmm…General Ran is now currently in the Ran Province and he'll be back here today in the evening. While Senior Secretary Kou is now in the Kou Province. Why do you want to meet them?" Shuurei asked again. Girin hesitated for a while. **

"**They both are quite busy as something has happen last month. Actually, the imperial palace is in chaos" **

"**What's happened?" **

"**One of the very important official are missing while he was on his way here from the Ran Province, we're currently trying our best to locate him" **

**Girin was quite surprised. It was the same place they found Hirin. **

"**You have not answered our question?"**

"**Actually, I want to check whether my brother memories are connected to them or not whom I found last month in the woods." **

"**Who's your brother?" **

"**Han Hirin. He's now in the town inn resting." **

"**How does he look like? Can you describe?"**

"**He has a shoulder length pale green colored hair which he tied into a ponytail. He has a very pale creamy skin and he has a silvery orbs eyes." **

"**And he was carrying a Kou Clan identification wood" **

"**My Goodness'. He's Master Kouyuu!" Both of them shouted as they suddenly shot up from their seats. **

"**Master Kouyuu? Who is that?" **

"**Yes, that's him. The heir of the Kou Clan. Kou Reishin is his adopted father and Ran Shuuei is his best friend. We've been searching him the whole time. Can we see him?" Shuurei was so delighted to hear the good news. **

"**Impossible. He's one of the Hans'. How can he be a Kou? One of the seven noble families in this kingdom" **

"**It's a long story but we really need to see him now" **

"**Yes, of course." **

"**Ensei, Seiran. We've found where Master Kouyuu is. Quick send a messenger to Kou Reishin and General Ran immediately and of course His Majesty too" **

"**His Majesty?" **

"**Yes, Master Kouyuu is one of His Majesty most trusted official in the kingdom, he's personal advisor to the Emperor, the tutor and his one of His Majesty most loved one companions." **

"**The official who was missing before is actually your brother. We've been searching for him as we feared that assassins will look for him again. Just like what happen along the way here. We must hurry" **

**Girin was out of shock to hear all of that. He could not believe that his brother is a very important man in the kingdom and the heir of the Clan. The clan that the Hans has always hated so much because of their enormous influence and powers. More over, his brother is the target for assassins!**

"**Here we are" Girin said as he politely came out of the carriage as the two young governors followed him behind. **

"**Sirin, we have important guests today" Girin said as they entered the room. **

"**Yes, Aniue" A soft gently voice answered him politely. **

"**Is Hirin doing alright?" **

"**He already fell asleep when you left although there's a little fever but he's going to be fine" **

"**Governor Kou, Governor Tou please comes in. He's here" **

"**It really is Master Kouyuu. How did you found him?" Shuurei asked urgent as Eigetsu check for Kouyuu pulse. **

"**We have to bring him back to the manor. His body is trying to surpass the pressure of the injuries. His body is already very weak." Eigetsu said as his eyes locked on Kouyuu whose ribcage heaved slowly. **

"**Can we bring him back to the manor? It's safer there than here. The both of also can follow" Seiran said as he was ready to carry Kouyuu weak body into his arms. He heard a soft grunt from the young man he carried as he gently carried him fearing the wound would open. **

"**We also would like to know who is Master Kouyuu really are. Care to join us?" **

**Both Girin and Sirin hesitated for a while but the agreed. **

"**Aniue, who is Master Kouyuu?" **

"**He's Hirin. The emperor advisor. Unfortunately something happen while he was in Ran Province. I'll explain to you once we get there" Girin said as he looked at Hirin limp body leaning to the governor bodyguard, Shi Seiran. **

"**Where are they now?" The head of the Han Clan voice chilled the spy spine. **

"**My Lord, they are currently in the Sa Province under the protection of the two Sa Governors." **

"**Hmm…and…"**

"…**and, Hirin-sama is one of the emperor most important advisors who have received the first Flower from His Majesty when he was 17. He is also an heir to an important clan" **

"**An heir, which clan was it?" **

"**My Lord, it's the Kou Clan" **

**Han immediately shot up from his seat. **

"**The Kou Clan? Impossible, he was only a useless boy who knows nothing when I abandoned him from the place"**

"**Well, Sir. Lord Kou Reishin, who is the current head of the Kou Clan, adopted him after he was exiled from this clan." **

"**How dare he go against me? I never expect he hold such great powers"**

**A while of silence surround the room. **

"**Kill him." **


	8. Chapter 8

LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOMS

**LOST MEMORIES OF PLUM BLOSSOMS**

**BY YUNA ISABELLA SEITTA**

**-Flashback-**

"**Well, Sir. Lord Kou Reishin, who is the current head of the Kou Clan, adopted him after he was exiled from this clan." **

"**How dare he go against me? I never expect he hold such great powers"**

**A while of silence surround the room. **

"**Kill him." **

**-Continuation of Chapter 7-**

"**Lady Shuurei, I've received your message. I came as fast as I could. Is it true? Is he here?" Shuuei asked her non stop once he saw her strolling outside the manor, **

"**Calm yourself down, General Ran." **

**After a while, Shuurei continued. **

"**Yes, Master Kouyuu is here in the manor guestroom but…" Shuurei hesitated to tell him the truth. It might hurt the man stood in front of her. **

"**But…what?" **

**Shuurei took a long deep breath before she tells him. **

"**He has lost all of his memories. He doesn't remember himself or anything. All he could remember is that your name and Senior Secretary Kou Reishin name. He's now is empty as an empty bottle without its water" **

"**Something must have happen when he was with the assassins. Who found him?" **

"**General Ran, I think its better you visit him now than asking this question now. He's in a very bad condition." Shuurei said as she looked calmly at the young general face. **

**The face that shows he is too worried and blaming himself for what has happened to his good friend. **

"**Where's the guestroom?" **

"**Let me lead you there. I hope you take this easily" **

**Shuuei nodded and followed her slowly from behind. Inside him kept on blaming himself for what has happen to Kouyuu. **

"_**How can I be so useless? DAMN IT!!" **_

"**Come in" Seiran voice heard from inside. It was not loud but it was not soft either. **

"**Seiran…" **

"**Yes, he's doing fine. He's running up a fever" **

"**Kouyuu…" Shuuei said softly as he approached the bed slowly. **

**His eyes slowly took its gazes into a weak yet fragile body lying on the bed. Breathing heavily with all the sweats came through his skin. The fever must have made the pain from the wounds felt. The pale green haired young man slowly opened his eyes once he felt sudden warmth appeared beside the bed. **

"**I'm sorry, Kouyuu. Please forgive me" Shuuei started to break into tears seeing his friend suffered so much because of his carelessness. Something that himself could not forgive. **

"**W…who's Kouyuu?" A question that Shuuei never wanted to be heard after what Shuurei told him before. **

"**Are you sure you don't remember anything, I'm your best friend Shuuei" Shuuei voice shook a bit, his hands trembling. **

"**Shuuei…" **

"**Yes, I'm Shuuei" **

"**General Ran, unfortunately that's the only thing he could remember now. He kept on repeating your name no matter he's awake or not" **

**Shuuei stood up upon hearing a new voice behind him. **

"**General Ran, this is Han Girin"**

"**To be exact, Hirin or now known as Kouyuu older brother" **

"**Impossible!" **

"**Why don't all of us get a nice warm cup of tea in another room? We might disturb Master Kouyuu resting. Let Eigetsu deal with his injuries" Shuurei said as she walked out of the room. **

"**He'll be safe. Seiran and Ensei are with them. Don't worry" **

"**I supposed so" **

"**Are you telling me that Kouyuu is the son of the Han leader?" **

**Shuurei nodded as the rest followed. Shuuei was over take by the whole thing. **

"**He...He never told you anything about his childhood, General Ran?" **

"**Never, Kou-Shousho adopted him while he was quite young" **

"**He's the type who kept secrets to himself. It's hard for us to know what he's thinking" **

"**What do you mean, Sir?" **

**Shuuei looked at Shuurei and Eigetsu who sat next to him. He then sighed. **

"**Actually, he's a great person to mingle around with but because he uphold the responsibility of being the heir to the Kou Clan, he works hard to maintain the name of his adopted father" Shuurei explain when she felt that she should break the tense silent in the room. **

"**I heard once he said that he was nameless when he was found by Lord Kou" **

"**Nameless…" **

"**I think its best for you to talk directly to Lord Kou himself since he knows Master Kouyuu better than anyone else here. He'll be arriving in a few days time. I hope you could wait" Shuurei said as she gave him a warm smile to ease the tensed atmosphere. **

"**In the mean time, both you and your sister must have more rest. You must have gone trough a lot to bring him here to us" Eigetsu said as he lead Sirin out of the room. **

**After the both guests left the room for rest, Shuuei was beyond worried and confusion. His mind went into deep thinking, deeper than anyone could imagine. Kouyuu lost his memories, the Imperial Court is in terrible trouble, something tells him that this is not going to end soon. **

"**All we have to do now is waiting. Things going to get tougher every minute, you just need to be strong and do everything you can to help your best friend now, General Ran" Shuurei said as she slowly excused herself from the reception hall. **

**Shuuei nodded weakly, and then he went into another deep thinking until he realized that the sky is dark. **

"**It's going to rain again…" **

"**It's going to rain again…" A worried voice looked up into the darkness of the sky. He never felt this worried after he received the letter from his niece in Sa Province saying his son has been found but something bad has happen, something that he never expect to happen. **

"**I never should have let him went to Ran Province before. What a fool I am" He muttered. **

**That night too, the heavy cloud finally gave up its water. It rain heavily. While, Reishin stared outside the window, lost in his deep thoughts something not even Kurou would not want to disturb. **

**Outside the room stood Kurou, he heard the sigh let out by his brother. It's rare but he dares not to fuss over it. **

"**It has been so long since I adopted him" **

**It was then somewhere in the capital of Kiyou, Reishin found a nameless boy with empty eyes strolling in front of the manor. He took noticed when the day it rained heavily. His carriage went as fast as it could until it ran over the boy. **

**He quickly stopped his carriage man, taking a peep outside the carriage as his gazes locked on a small body with beautiful pale green hairs with skin looked like a porcelain doll but covered with bruises and mud lying under the heavy rain unconscious as blood flows slowly from the forehead. **

"**Take him into the carriage!" Reishin ordered as his voice drop into negative degrees of anger and panicked. **

**It took more than a week that the nameless boy that Reishin has brought in woke up but far too weak to neither get up nor hold anything. **

**Reishin decided to take it easy with the boy. Indeed it was his fault that the boy was heavily injured. **

"**What's your name, boy?" **

**The pale boy looked up into him but he did not answered. Reishin realized the boy eyes were empty more over he was expressionless but he can feel that soothing is special about the boy. **

**He then let the boy rest more. That night too, Reishin ordered his spies to investigate the mysterious and nameless boy background. Something must have happen to him before. **

"**I'm Kou Reishin. Apparently I have not properly introduced myself to you before" **

"**K...Kou Reishin?" Reishin for the first time he heard the boy voice. It was rather shaky but trying his best to speak. **

"**That's right. You may stay here until your wound recovers properly" Reishin said softly as the boy empty eyes stared at him. **

"**Why is his eyes looked so empty?" Reishin thought as he exited the room with millions and different question in his head about the nameless boy. **

**That night after the household retreats to their quarters, Reishin finally got the information on the young boy after waiting for so long. **

"**Apparently, the boy is one of the Han Clan second sons known as Han Hirin. I found out from the maids that, the boy has been exiled by his own father. His father is known to the household for disliking the boy. He abused the boy every single day and…**

"**And…?" Reishin eyes narrowed to his spy who kneeled down in front of him. **

"**After the exile, Han Hirin wonders off and I found out that his father had send assassins to kill his son. I assume that he suffers memories lost, something like feeling of rejection inside him had made him became like now" **

"**You may leave" Reishin said as he think deeply. **

"**So, that's why his eyes looked like that" **

**After a long thought, Reishin finally decided. **

**In the morning, Reishin went into the room. The boy sat on the bed still. His eyes has not moved nor blinked to Reishin entrance. **

"**Boy, from now on your name is Kouyuu. Li Kouyuu" **

**The boy looked up on him upon hearing the name. **

"**Now you are my son and I am your guardian" **

"**I will raise you. Forget what has happen to you before. Build new memories in the Kou Clan" **

"**Li…Kouyuu…" The boy repeated the name. **

**Reishin then looked at him. **

"**I will protect you from those who would harm you. I will fill those empty eyes with light" Reishin thought as he placed gently his hands on his son forehead. He feels that he needed to bring out the hidden smile inside the boy out. **

**Kouyuu then smiled quietly. Reishin heart lightened up. **

**He will smile more than now…**

**Reishin thoughts stopped immediately when, Kurou knocked on the wooden sliding door. Bringing in more bad news to him from the Sa Province.**

"**Rei-Aniue…" **


End file.
